PokeSpe: The Sea, The Sky
by Novacrest
Summary: The Masked Man is gone. But Johto is threatened once again by ambitious villains who will stop at nothing for power. It's up to the Dex Holders to stop them, as usual. Contains spoilers from up until most of the Platinum arc, as well as a few from the BW arc. May or may not have Oldrival, Special, Frantic, one-sided Chosen, Mangaquest, and/or Commoner eventually.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, based on PokeSpe (which is probably my favorite manga ^^). I know the summary's crap but I'm really not good at summarizing. ;~;**

**This story takes place in Johto, after the Platinum arc takes place. Thus, spoilers. You have been warned. x:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PokeSpe.  
**

* * *

Prologue:

Normal POV:

The night was calm, every wingull having gone to its nest to sleep, every tentacool below the waters. All around the Whirl Islands, there was a sense of peace. Johto really had experienced a multitude of changes... It could only be attributed to the Pokedex Holders. This peace had been hard won through their labors. It was because of them that such tranquil quiet existed.

Their dedication to protect people and pokemon alike, as well as their vigor and need for adventure, had also inspired trainers everywhere to see the world. While the regions were still very clearly defined, the inhabitants soon found themselves seeing different pokemon than they were used to, brought over by different regions. True, it had led to a few squabbles: a bouffalant terrorizing the miltank at the Miltank Farm (who had initially mistaken it for a Tauros), a drapion slicing a few bellossom in the meadow, incidents like that. But in general, the people had little to complain about, and the regions experienced new diversity.

Two figures, silent as shadows, flew onto a ridge. A rough voice suddenly broke through the quiet. "We're right on time. Better get started. I don't wanna face Ariana if we don't pull this off." He returned his noctowl to his pokeball, and it disappeared in a flash of red light. The woman he had mentioned had only just been promoted to executive, but she was already known throughout the organization for her temper. She also acted like she was above everyone, which pissed him off.

"Hey, no worries, this'll be easy. You heard the boss. He's completely sure that our new equipment will work perfectly." Another voice assured the former, returning his Noctowl as well.

"Still, best to get it done as soon as we can." The two gave each other a quick nod, and began setting up the monitors that would keep them updated on the state of their target as they carried out their operation, as well as a weather-proof tent over them. As they did, the former couldn't help but be amazed. Their boss had really outdone himself. The huge antenna that was necessary for their plans at the Lake of Rage years ago had been much improved. It was now in the shape of a convenient remote control that neatly fit in the palm of his hand. The only thing that bothered him was the person who designed it, some slimy scientist from... Sinnoh, was it? The name of this person escaped him; it wasn't like he wanted to remember such an unpleasant person.

Shaking his head, he focused again on the task at hand. It had taken years of training and succeeding in his missions – oh, and of course, sucking up – to get to the position he was currently at. Even then, he was only a senior grunt.

But if they succeeded tonight, that could very well change. He grinned at the thought. _Executive Archer. I like the sound of that._

"What are you smiling at?" his companion asked huffily.

"Ah, doesn't matter, Petrol. Are you finished on your end?"

"Yup, ready to go. And you?"

"Same thing." They fiddled with their remotes, and soon enough, the cries of pokemon came nearer and nearer, anguished sounds that would have otherwise been soothing.

"So far, so good."

* * *

The dragonairs had soon summoned a fierce storm that raged the sea. From dark clouds overhead, icy rain and sleet pelted the surface. Jagged lightning flashed across the sky, threatening and dangerous. The dark waters spun and churned mercilessly, battering any pokemon that stuck its head above the surface. Truly, the dragonairs had outdone themselves.

Still, there was no sign of the winged beast the two grunts sought.

Petrol was feeling downright miserable. He had forgotten that frozen rain was, well, freezing, and had opted not to take his long coat due to the fact that it covered the large red "R" on his top.

He was beginning to regret his decision.

"W-Where is it? And why did we have to choose _this_ blasted cold method of capturing it?" Petrol questioned, his teeth chattering.

"Patience. We had no choice. We had hoped that the Kimono Girls of Ecruteak would hand over the Tidal Bell peacefully, but they fought us. Defeated the team we sent over there. Then they went into hiding before we could send another. And don't worry, it knows that this storm would obliterate Cianwood if it continued. It will show up."

Petrol gave his partner a deadpanned look. "You mean... we're basing our entire operation on an all-powerful legendary's whims towards humans? That reeks of unreliability, you know."

Archer reassured his companion. "Ever since the 'Pokedex Holders,' or whatever the boss calls them, helped it, it has been showing more kindness towards humans. One way it does that is by stopping storms. Such as this one. It isn't nearly as unreliable as you think." Pausing, he smirked. "Those little brats may have caused our failure in the past but this time, their actions have proven to be slightly helpful. We will succeed." _We had better, _he thought to himself. _I really want that promotion._

As Archer thought this to himself, the water began to ripple even more violently. The ridge that the two stood on began to shake as well. _It's coming._

A huge, white seabird burst out of the surface. It had spikes on its back that were colored indigo, matching the ones on its tail. Its normally serene face was marred by its concern. This was not a normal storm.

_Perfect, _Archer thought. _Lugia has shown itself._

"Petrol, take command of the dragonairs." Archer quickly thrust his remote towards his companion, whipping out another from his bag. Petrol took the object with some reluctance as Archer attempted to do to Lugia what they had done to the dragonairs. With an annoyed expression, he voiced his frustrations.

"How come you get to be the one controlling it? I was the one who helped design the remote-"

"Quiet, there's no time to argue." Archer quickly cut off Petrol, but his words seemed to hold some truth as Lugia had noticed their presence. Pressing the large red button on the new remote, he pointed it at Lugia.

Suddenly, Lugia's expression grew even more frantic. It staggered in the air, not quite yielding to the man's mysterious device, but not quite breaking free of it either.

_Excellent, that scientist did his work well. _It looked like their plan was a complete success! With Lugia under their control, Team Rocket would rise again. Archer mused to himself. _As much as I hate him, I have to admire his intelligence in creating such a powerful device. Though I have to wonder what its power source is. Ahh... that's right. He said something about a large gem from a faraway region providing the needed energy for pokemon control. The... Shadow Crystal, was it? _

_In any case, it doesn't matter where it came from or what it is, so long as it works._

But he had celebrated a little too soon. Lugia lurched and fell, crashing into one of the Whirl Islands without Archer commanding it to do so. It gazed up weakly at the two shadowy men, its mind overwhelmed and exhausted from the strain of someone trying to gain control, its body suffering from the impact of crashing onto rock.

Finally, its eyes closed, and it lay limp on the rocky ruin of the island.

"It's not dead, is it?" Petrol was slightly alarmed.

"Of course not, Lugia is far too strong for such a pathetic end. Though, this is somewhat disappointing... the Portaremo—"

"Portaremo?" Petrol gave Archer an appalled look. "What kind of name is that?"

Archer let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't ask me, that scientist said he got the name from some inhabitants of the place where the power source of these devices came from. They had similar devices and called them 'Gigaremos' and 'Miniremos.' I know it's stupid but when I told the scientist that he wouldn't hear of it. Anyways, the Portaremo was unable to take full control. I suppose it's not too surprising, seeing as we've only tested it on normal pokemon up until now... well, either way, we must report to the boss." Archer took out a heavy ball and launched it at Lugia. It clicked thrice, then snapped shut.

After Archer's Noctowl retrieved the pokeball for his master, Petrol eyed it curiously. "A heavy ball? Isn't there only one person alive who can make those? And wasn't he on the Pokedex Holders' side?"

Archer only chuckled. "It is easy to gain someone's cooperation, Petrol. However unwilling he may be. All you need is a bit of leverage." He began packing up the tent, monitors, and cables, shoving them into his bag.

Petrol joined him in cleaning up without another word. He knew very well that his partner really was far from merciless when the situation prompted him to be. Best not to question him further, or else he might go into detail about that "leverage." Petrol wasn't really sure he wanted to know.

Their mission complete, the two released the now-unneeded dragonairs, and took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, another inhabitant of that particular Whirl Island was curled up on the sand inside a small and well-sheltered cove, peacefully snoozing, unknowing of the storm that was going on outside. He yawned drowsily and cracked open his eyes, too comfortable to move.

Things really had been going well for him, and even though he was a Pokemon, he realized that he was very lucky. He still remembered when he had first opened his eyes to see a human girl with blue hair and red eyes beaming at him. Immediately connecting his heart with the girl's, he soon saw her intentions. She had been hoping that a trainer would come and claim the mysterious egg that she had found, but Fiore was so isolated from the rest of the world. None had been willing to make the long trip for a mere egg, even if did shine a luminous, enchanting blue. Even though it held someone truly special.

So, in the end, she raised it herself. This was more trouble than she had thought it would be; it meant having to say no to promenades on the beach with Lunick, even having to decline a few missions so that she could better watch over the egg.

And finally, it had hatched.

With a somewhat wistful smile, he remembered the girl and her efforts to find his home. It hadn't always been easy – in fact, he remembered that, while they were searching Hoenn, a sinister man in a suit of armor had summoned a frightening, artificial sea beast to locate him. The man had almost succeeded.

The pokemon shivered slightly. He didn't like remembering that man.

In any case, he somehow managed to get away. He and the girl eventually came to Johto, to the Whirl Islands. He felt a strange tugging in his heart, leading him to this very cove. He could feel it: this was his home, where his egg was laid and then carried off by the waves.

He and the girl parted ways, never to see each other again. She was simply too far from him, and she couldn't abandon her work, which she loved. That was many years ago.

But he never forgot her.

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his reverie by an ominous boom. It shook the cove violently and, to his dismay, the ceiling began to crumble. Instinct told him that he needed to get out, _now._

He rushed to the shore and swam out of his safe, sheltered inlet. Behind him, the cove collapsed.

When he reached the open water, his eyes widened in shock. The island was destroyed, although whatever had made the impact was gone. A storm raged all around him, pushing the waves this way and that, making it impossible to swim away. Despite his struggling against the currents, he was tugged out to sea. Distressed and weakened by the chaotic state of his environment, he blacked out, and was swept away.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? ^^; I'm sorry that it's all doom and gloom right now, but it'll get happier eventually. c:**

**I've read all of PokeSpe that's currently up on Mangareader, and I've played an awful lot of the games, so I'm trying to include lots of references to them, as well as to Pokeknowledge in general. In case some of you have forgotten, here are the less obvious ones:  
**

**Lugia is known for calming storms.  
**

**Dragonair can control the weather.  
**

**I don't remember the Tidal Bell being mentioned in the manga, but in HGSS, it is necessary to summon Lugia, and given by the Kimono sisters.  
**

**The Shadow Crystal is from Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. For those of you who have not played, it is a stone with the power to control pokemon. Shards of the Shadow Crystal were used to power "gigaremos" and "miniremos," which were used to give them commands.  
**

**The "girl" being referred to in the last part is from Pokemon Ranger, as is Fiore. She is a pokemon ranger named Solana.  
**

**As for the pokemon mentioned in the last part (whose identity you have probably already guessed xD), he does not really receive much attention in the manga. But, its silhouette appears during the Emerald arc briefly. Guile was actually trying to capture it using the artificial Kyogre, but the reasons are unknown.  
**


End file.
